


Earning Points

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #323: Be Mine. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn. </p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Earning Points

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #323: Be Mine. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Earning Points

~

“Here you go, Blaise.” Neville watches bemused as Luna hands Blaise a heart-shaped Valentine’s sweet. “For your sweetheart.” 

Blaise raises an eyebrow as he inspects the inscribed sweet. “‘Be Mine’?” he reads. “What utter—”

Neville clears his throat and Blaise pauses. Slowly, he smirks. “How lovely,” he says, eyes locked on Neville’s. Whatever he sees there makes his smile widen. “Thanks, Lovegood.”

“You’re welcome,” sings Luna, already on to the next person, who happens to be an unsuspecting Theo Nott. 

Blaise saunters towards Neville, his eyes promising sin. “Do I get points for being nice?” he purrs. 

Neville smiles. “Definitely.”

~

Blaise pauses just before thrusting inside Neville. 

“Please,” Neville groans.

Needing no more encouragement, Blaise begins pumping in and out, fucking Neville with abandon, clutching hips as he moves. Eventually, he reaches around Neville, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts.

Neville shoves himself back onto Blaise’s cock and forward onto Blaise’s hand, pleasure exploding through him. 

When Blaise comes, he shudders, collapsing atop Neville. Neville follows soon after. 

Once he recovers, Blaise hands Neville the ‘Be Mine’ sweet. 

Neville sucks it into his mouth. “I’m already yours,” he whispers.

Blaise pulls him close. “And don’t ever forget it.” 

~


End file.
